


Alone at Last

by Dragonpie



Series: Mandorin Fics [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, Interrupted Sex, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Now completed, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, handjobs, i sold my soul for this one, im back on my bullshit guys, im sorry, it gets slightly more graphic in this one, its more of a metaphor tho, mentioned sad baby yoda, non graphic sexual content, only slightly tho, part of a series, sexual tension kink, there will be more tags added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: Now that everything is out in the open, Corin finds an opportunity to explore some of his sexual desires.It can't be a coincidence that they keep getting interrupted, can it?And just how long will it take for Dyn to simply snap?[technically part of a series but can be read as a standalone]
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Mandorin Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625140
Comments: 30
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Hey guys I am back on my bullshit. Things have gotten a lot better in the last week or so but i still haven't found a lot of time to write. My editor kitten has been helping me work through a lot of plot issues with this story (yes there's plot i write art not sex scenes) and it's just been a real adventure.  
> I'm going to try and pump this one out as fast as possible but things do often get in the way so don't quote me on this.
> 
> This does technically pick back up where "Take Care" left off BUT you can of course read this set independently, just thought it worth mentioning they're part of the same timeline.

Corin smiled politely at what must have been the fifth foundling to try and grab his attention. He scanned the room quickly, relaxing when he spotted the child safe in the arms of one of the older kids.

It had been two weeks in the covert, and Corin found himself more often than not saddled watching the foundlings – as though any of them even really needed watching – while the grown ups spent time making plans, or drinking themselves into tales of their pasts, often not suitable for young ears. At first he thought it was just a clever distraction to keep him out of the way, but it didn’t take long to realise the children actually liked having him around.

And Corin did enjoy the time he spent with the children – he thought maybe they watched him more often than he watched them. They were all uniquely talented, though it seemed they were the same in their desire for recognition. Dyn had told him once that while the foundlings were often praised for their mastery of skills, they weren’t often rewarded simply for being good at something.

Dyn had of course said this while praising one of the smaller children for something minor. It resulted in Paz calling him soft, and an argument breaking out just as quick, but Corin only found it endearing.

“Corin, look!”

He was still learning their names, so it was mostly polite smiles thrown about during what Corin could only really describe as unsupervised training sessions. He was most often called to watch demonstrations of deadly fighting skills, giving Corin a much better understanding of all he’d seen and learned so far about Mandalorian culture.

“Very good,” Corin commented – careful not to sound too proud. He chanced a glance out the door before moving further into the room and ushering the rowdier foundlings into a seated circle.

“Why don’t we take a break from fighting? I’ve been trying to teach the child to play cards – maybe you guys can help?”

He received a response of eager coos and competing claims of being the best card player in the covert.

Corin could only smile and wonder if Dyn had been this way as a child.

“Great. Now I just have to grab something so we can play,” he turned to the eldest who still held the child in her arms, “Can I trust you to watch him until I get back?”

He received a silent nod in response; which was more than good enough. Corin might not know everything about them just yet but he knew the foundlings were good children. Responsible. Trustworthy. A little too curious for their own good.

As he stood up and backtracked to the door Corin practically begged, “okay now stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Now, Corin was enjoying his time at the covert. It had been a long time since he’d felt so safe – constantly running for his life had taken a lot out of him, but even before then he’d always lived with a feeling of bad luck looming over him. Things were finally beginning to calm down. He could sit back and recover, knowing nothing bad would happen. Not only that, but the child seemed to be having the time of his life, surrounded by people a lot closer to his age with a lot more patience for his mischief.

Even Dyn was doing better, finally reunited with his people. And maybe they couldn’t stay forever, with the child being hunted down, but they could stay long enough to make a plan. And coming back would always be an option.

Overall Corin was having a great time. Good luck had really graced him this time. But if he had one complaint – possibly the smallest problem he had ever faced – it was the lack of privacy.

Everywhere Corin went it was with a foundling hanging off his arm or the child waddling behind him. In the evenings he was dragged into drinking with aged Mandalorian’s capable of drinking their own weight in hard liquor and encouraging Corin to do the same. If not that then he was coerced into story time for the younger foundlings and was often woken by Dyn in the early hours of the morning after falling asleep with the child.

It was a good and simple life – more than Corin would have asked for. More than he felt he deserved. But there were things he would rather be doing.

Corin snuck away from the foundlings. Still barely able to find his way through the covert, he stumbled towards his room where an old set of cards was folded in amongst his few other belongings. He didn’t search for them – went straight past to what he was really searching for.

His Mandalorian nearly jolted in surprise when Corin reached him, tugging his wrist to steal his attention. He’d been alone in a deserted hallway not too far from their room. Possibly on his way to an important meeting. Possibly just to catch up with people he’d known before. Whatever it was Corin didn’t care.

It could wait.

“Corin – is everything alright?” Dyn asked. He allowed himself to be pulled back, into their shared room – for once without the child’s watchful eyes staring from his crib.

Corin wasted no time backing Dyn against the nearest wall – heart swelling when Dyn’s hands responded automatically to land firmly on his waist, holding Corin right.

“We’ve got about five minutes before they realise I’m not coming back,” he murmured, a mischievous smile playing at his lips, absolutely _challenging_ the Mandalorian.

“Corin,” his name said so carefully, not wanting to push away but not wanting to start something they couldn’t finish.

Corin lifted careful fingers to push beneath the edges of the helmet, pushing Dyn’s head backwards along with it. The feel of wet lips against the skin of the Mandalorian’s exposed neck, was enough to force a decision.

Corin closed his eyes tight, pushed just a little harder, and allowed his wrists to be snatched away. He let his hands fall to broad shoulder and waited for the feel of lips against his own, melting into it instantly.

It felt wrong, even as he leaned into it, opening his mouth with barely any coaxing and allowing Dyn’s tongue between his teeth. It felt like breaking rules – like something just on the cusp of not right and yet technically still okay. Everything felt that way lately, and Corin was sure he shouldn’t be excited by it. Didn’t think long enough to wonder if there was something wrong with him, more than it was wrong to covet the feeling of longing, more than wanting the actual touch.

Corin kept his eyes closed out of habit – let out breathless laughter into the darkness and rode the push and pull of Dyn’s hands on his waist. Every shift sent a thrill through his stomach, as he could feel Dyn’s growing erection grind against his hip.

Every moment lately had been covert kisses and secret moments tucked away in the dark. Never enough to feed the beast raging in Corin’s stomach. Never enough to satisfy the man now panting against his cheek.

“Corin.”

His name a warning, as Corin reached between them, wedging a hand between their bodies to rub Dyn’s half-hard cock through his pants.

“We don’t have time for this,” groaned between gritted teeth, even as Dyn raised his hips to welcome Corin’s touch.

Corin shifted, pushing a knee between Dyn’s legs – practically seating himself on Dyn’s muscled thigh, while still fighting with the ties of his pants.

“Come on mando,” he teased, “it doesn’t have to take long.”

He leaned up, still blind, to steal another kiss, biting against Dyn’s lower lip.

 _“Gar kelir cuyir te kyr’am be ni,”_ Dyn moaned into the kiss.

He pulled Corin closer, and Corin was absolutely thrilled by the force of his grip; those strong hands no doubt leaving bruises in their wake. He pulled impatiently at the ties of Dyn’s pants – thought to himself how much easier things would be if Dyn would just forgo clothes altogether, and maybe when they had a bit more time he could suggest it. Finally he made enough space for his hand to slip in and if Dyn heard the footsteps charging towards them he didn’t say a thing – only let out a frustrated groan when Corin’s hand finally closed around his aching length.

_“Corin!”_

He almost let out a laugh, pulling himself away from his dishevelled Mandalorian.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

It was the third time in a week this was happening. Bad luck seemed to be on Corin’s side.

Corin only offered a cheeky grin, pushing his hair back and sticking his head out into the hallway in time to meet a young foundling come to find him.

“Hey, you found me!” he exclaimed, as though he were playing a game. And he was – but only Corin seemed to realise he was playing it. “Thank the stars, I thought I was lost!”

The foundling offered a small laugh for his efforts. All the while Corin could feel Dyn’s longing touch against his hip.

“Just give me a second to find my cards and we’ll go back to the others, okay?”

The young foundling nodded and Corin shrunk back into the room.

“Guess we had less time than I thought,” he said, struggling to sound apologetic. Corin rushed forward, kissing the helmet now in perfect place.

“We’ll finish this later,” the Mandalorian said.

Corin had to hide his excitement as he took in the words. Less a promise, than a threat.


	2. When We Get Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin continues to push his luck, this time in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! so a couple of things, i am not up to date on the actual fic so obviously my work goes off on a very different tangent please ignore everything that is inaccurate because i'm not here for that
> 
> ALSO just completely ignore all the stuff that will never be mentioned again, i just needed to give them an excuse to be out in the city so here it is.
> 
> now the obligatory life update no one cares about! I am exhausted and burned out and pretty much running on fumes at this point. i literally only pushed out this piece of trash because writing and having my work read by others gives me life. so yes. ENJOY

It had been six long weeks locked within the covert. Six blissful weeks of dark and cool and just enough natural light to see by but never enough to burn. Truly Corin had managed to forget the sun even existed – much less that it existed to torment him. And yet here it was; golden rays beating down the very edges where the covert disappeared and became just another part of the city.

Outside, where there were no stone walls to fight away the heat of a lousy desert planet. The very first breath of ‘fresh air’ was stifling.

Corin was being dragged across the city for reasons beyond his control. Some necessary information from a trusted old friend – and why they were sending Dyn for this he would never know. Of all the many Mandalorian’s he had met, there were many more equipped for a social mission, but he supposed in some roundabout way that was exactly why they were going. One last useful task before they once again took flight.

It would be a short trip – a mere walk through the city to find what they needed. Short enough they opted to leave the child behind. Corin hadn’t been able to tell him yet that they’d soon be leaving, and he knew the Mandalorian didn’t have the heart for it either.

Corin hesitated before stepping into the sun – drew out that first step if only to push Dyn’s patience that much further. The Mandalorian watched him warily; every bit a person with no time to waste while Corin was the person intent on wasting it anyway.

“The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get off this planet,” he grumbled.

Corin was inclined to agree, though for entirely different reasons. He fell into step with the Mandalorian – absolutely thrilled to see tension in every step. They travelled mostly by quiet backstreets deserted except for those who would never remember what they’d seen. Not that there was much need to stay hidden. They would be gone before showing their faces on the surface would matter.

Corin did his best to fill the silence with small talk – “where will we go after this?”, “Will the covert be safe to relocate?”, “I hope the child won’t be too sad once we take off,” – if only to hear the clipped replies of a man at the end of his rope.

So maybe it was cruel, to be playing this game, and maybe they hadn’t had a pure moment together since joining the covert. It was surely every bit as difficult for Corin to deal with, even if he did orchestrate a lot of it himself. He still enjoyed the softer moments they shared; the ability to share a bed with no guilt, the strange familial moments huddled together with the child – good luck was on his side even if Corin wasn’t.

They met on the other end of the city with an elderly gentleman, who lived hidden away in the shadows and spoken fondly of people Corin had never known. Corin didn’t interact at all but merely listened to plans for leaving behind the desert and relocating somewhere safer where the heat was off and suspicions wouldn’t be raised. The covert had been planning it’s move for a long time and the pieces of their plan were falling together one by one. Corin didn’t concern himself with it to much – still felt as though it wasn’t his place.

He stayed back during this brief meeting, almost withdrawn and not sure why he’d been brought along other than it being too easy for Dyn to include him now than it was to actively keep him behind. And Corin was used to acting as extra muscle – it came too easy to him even after so much time removed from that mindframe. He found himself listening more to what was going on around them – listening for any sign of danger around the corner – and only hearing enough of the conversation in front of him to tell Dyn was being short with their supposed friend.

The elderly man didn’t seem to mind – as though he was used to this behaviour and found it endearing as one would a child. He smiled knowingly at Corin as they parted ways, with a promise to meet again if luck should allow.

Dyn barely spared a parting waving before heading back in the direction they’d come, forcing Corin to hurry after him.

“Are you sure we’re ready to leave the covert?” Corin asked carefully, once again falling into step. He did his best to act as though he had no ulterior motive. “you seem stressed – a little more time here might do you good.”

Dyn paused in his tracks, entire body tensing for the barest moment before he let his shoulders slump, head falling with it.

“I’ll be fine once we get off this planet,” he said stiffly.

He’d made a lot of mention of leaving this planet in the recent past – with his hands gripping Corin’s hips too tight when a knock on their door interrupted an intimate moment, or when the child’s urgent cries from down the hall had Corin frantically redressing to run to his comfort. Every sharp word against Corin’s skin, every frustrated bruise or desperate bite became an ongoing promise.

_“I swear once we get off this planet.”_

Corin could only wonder what lay beyond those words.

He practically skipped forward, seeing opportunity in the shadows of quiet streets. Grabbing the Mandalorian’s wrist he pulled them off track into the waiting dark.

“Why wait?” he asked as careful as he could. Like a child sneaking out after dark for a fresh breath of freedom, Corin had to step lightly lest he be caught.

 _“Corin,”_ his name a mere growl. The Mandalorian was not easily lead this time around.

Corin smiled sweetly, pressed his body against the other – satisfied to once again feel those strong arms circle him as though completely unconscious. He raised his hands to each side of the helmet, making eye contact with his own reflection in the visor.

“There’s no one around,” he whispered, ignoring the fact that _anyone_ could wander past at any time. “it’s been too long – I’m not sure if I can keep waiting.”

The arms around him remained tense while Dyn considered his options. Corin made it no easier allowing hands to wander the armoured body. In no time at all he found himself dragged by his arm into a dead-end street.

“Make it quick,” the Mandalorian said, trying his best to sound indifferent, though he was clearly surprised when Corin dropped to his knees. _“Corin –”_

His name, uncertain. Thrilling.

Corin did his best to swallow down his excitement and focus on the task at hand. He made quick work this time undoing the ties on the Mandalorian’s pants – could feel him already growing hard beneath his hand.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” he practically begged, shifting enough fabric to free the Mandalorian’s growing cock.

He gave a few slow pumps, using his thumb to swipe over the head and dragging the foreskin back with his fingers wrapped just a little too tight. Corin licked his lips, mouth watering.

He really _was_ getting hungry.

Corin leaned forward, dragged his tongue along the entire length just to get a taste. He heard a bitten off groan from above him, Dyn’s hips raising to push that cock toward Corin’s wet lips only to have him pull away completely and return to languid strokes. He could see the tension in the Madanlorian’s body as he struggled to hold himself back – felt a new thrill rush right through him when a gloved hand landed in his hair, tugging ever so slightly.

“Corin,” his name a final warning, sweet and just a little bit desperate.

He gave in to himself, and the pressure against his head forcing him forward. Opening his mouth only just wide enough to fit, Corin took the head inside and kept pushing forward until he could feel it prodding against his throat. A sharp jerk of hips had him choking with it, pulling back just enough to breathe in a single gasp of fresh air before diving back in. Slowly this time. Dragging his lips along the shaft in a slow push and pull, taking just enough to make his eyes water before pulling back yet again.

Dyn wanted it quick – wanted it to be over and done with. Corin could feel the fire burning beneath his skin, and knew his mouth was the only thing capable of putting it out.

_“Corin. Cyar’ika.”_

The hand in his hair tightened, pulling sharply when needed, or letting up to push Corin forward. Dyn’s hips moved in the same rhythm, fucking Corin’s open mouth in pure desperation, letting out grunts and groans of broken mando’a as encouragement. His movements were uncoordinated, sloppy, getting closer to the edge with every sharp thrust.

Corin held his breath and swallowed frantically, keeping his throat open to accommodate that ridiculous length while rutting painfully against his own hand. It was becoming too much, and this could be it. Reduced to senseless animals fucking in the street – the thought of it was almost enough to send him over and he wanted it so bad he almost couldn’t believe that Dyn was pushing him away.

A little too rough. Angry almost. Corin nearly tumbled over. He looked up, almost afraid to find he’d done something wrong without really meaning to.

But Dyn wasn’t look at him – he was looking up towards the mouth of the alley where any number of eyes could have been watching.

This was a bad idea. Corin had known that from the start.

He climbed to his feet, pressed his body against Dyn’s – made sure to shift his hips so his aching cock caught the last edges of friction against stiff beskar and now covered flesh. He planted a soft kiss against a covered cheek. Almost an apology.

“When we get off this planet –”

It was a promise that went unfinished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things i'll probably go and change or update but lets be real i spent three hours intermittently writing/typing/editing this and if i wasn't looking at memes all the time i would've gotten a lot more work done
> 
> i've got a bit more planned for the next parts, i have a whole metaphor written down that i want to incorporate into this weird work
> 
> again thank you so much to everyone who's reached out to me on tumblr i love making new friends and hearing from yall in PMs is so much fun come and be trash with me!


	3. Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin is a bratty tease who might've just run out of luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> busy week at work, lots of overtime, ive hardly had any time to write. on top of that i haven't actually been feeling like writing im not too sure why i've just been really unmotivated. BUT i decded to pump this one out and i actually had a lot of fun writing it PLUS explaining to my editor kitten the importance of active editing because she'd growing very passive and needs to be taught properly.

Tensions were high in the RazorCrest. Corin pretended not to notice.

They’d left the covert only a few short days ago and had been on the move ever since. Corin had spent the majority of that time curled up in the back of the cockpit with a moping child in his arms.

Every time Corin had tried to put the child down thinking he was sleeping or calm enough to stand on his own, he was guilted back with depthless eyes and tiny hands reaching out for him. The child didn’t cry or even so much as whine, but he would always inevitably end up back in Corin’s arms.

Dyn had tried to help at first. He’d tried talking reason to the child – perhaps unreasonably. He’d tried taking the child himself for short periods of time for Corin to rest and to get the child used to being separated. It didn’t work, and they’d fallen asleep together that first night on the floor in the cockpit with the child in Corin’s arms, and Dyn wrapped protectively around them both.

He understood, the child’s reluctance to be put down for fear of being left alone. Everything lately had boiled down to uncertainty and when they finally found some place they could stay, the child found himself pulled away yet again.

Even on strange planets the child was constantly changing hands; meeting, befriending, and ultimately abandoning every new caregiver. Corin was the only one – besides the Mandalorian himself – who had remained a constant in the child’s life. So yes, Corin could understand his reluctance and the fear that had those dark eyes growing wide every time Corin switched arms.

He understood it all too well.

Corin found himself spending precious hours cradling the child to his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he would whisper; soaking in the sound of tired coos and quiet puffs of air. “I’m here forever – as long as you need me kid, don’t be scared.”

He wondered if these were things Dyn had also said, along the rough road of single parenthood. When long nights inevitably kept the child up for some vague fear of being left behind or returned to whatever life had had been rescued from.

Had the Mandalorian held him close through unsettling dreams and whispered promises of forever?

It seemed like something he would say silently; acting out his promises keeping the child fed and out of harms way – actively killing to keep him safe.

Very rarely a man of words, Dyn seemed intent on communicating different promises to Corin through intense stares and persistent body contact – strong hands on Corin’s hips to move him out of the way when necessary, gentle gloved fingers caressing his face to wake him up after languid naps on the cockpit floor, too-tight grip on Corin’s wrist to stop him reaching out to touch things he _knows_ he shouldn’t touch.

Corin _wanted_ to put the child down to sleep in his hidden compartment. He _wanted_ the child to rest comfortable and safe, and begin to recover whatever harm he’d taken from leaving the covert.

Corin wanted to know everything would be okay again.

He also knew the child was the only thing stopping Dyn from pouncing.

And so it was with a heavy anticipation that Corin tucked the child in. safe and sound and finally content to be set down. Corin wrapped an extra blanket over his small body and planted a kiss a top his head, relieved when not a single coo fell from sleeping lips.

For a brief moment he considered crawling into the compartment to sleep alongside the child like he often did. He imaged Dyn waiting for him just upstairs – he’d been waiting for a while now, his patience wearing blissfully thin and Corin’s stomach fluttered thinking of the bruises he could walk away with to replace the set that had healed.

Waiting made things so much sweeter, in that any pretences of sweetness were gone and replaced with desperate urgency. Corin only mourned the thought there would be no chance of teeth sinking into him as penance for drawing this out.

“Goodnight little one,” he barely whispered, closing the compartment door before making his way up.

“He’s becoming spoiled,” Dyn’s voice reached his ears before Corin had finished climbing.

An indulgent smile made it’s way to his lips.

“He was spoiled before I got here,” he said.

Dyn only grunted his response. Faced away from Corin, as though focussed on something else.

Corin _knew_ he’d been the focus of Dyn’s attention the entire time they’d been in space. There was no good reason to pretend. Yet he pretended as though he didn’t notice – as though _he_ were the one desperate for attention.

Corin sauntered over to stand behind the captain’s chair. He slid his arms over Dyn’s shoulders, leaning in to whisper softly; “he’s finally asleep – can’t you pull yourself away for just a second?”

Again Dyn barely gave a response – as though untrusting; like Corin would pull back the moment Dyn’s hands were on him and declare it had been a joke. He was tense in his seat – tense under the gentle touch of Corin’s hands.

It was driving him crazy.

 _“Dyn,”_ he practically whined, thrilled at the very notion that he might have to beg – and fully prepared to if that was what it took. “don’t just leave me standing here.”

Dyn’s shoulders fell as though in defeat. He turned in his seat, casting a doubtful look towards Corin’s innocent smile. He did nothing further – acted as though he didn’t care, even when Corin could see the outline of his hard cock straining through his pants. This had been more or less a constant problem since they’d left the covert, but as a testament to his iron-will, Dyn hadn’t once acknowledged it.

Corin wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, climbing fluidly to straddle Dyn’s lap. Absolutely thrilled by the feeling of that hard cock against his hip, and the by-now automatic pull of Dyn’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Corin slid his hands from broad shoulders to beskar-covered chest, pulling the edges of undershirt down along him. His fingers traced bare skin as it appeared, and he leaned in to kiss against exposed throat, scraping his teeth against whatever he could reach.

“Corin,” his named breathed out barely audible – a pure vocalisation of the struggle to hold back, versus the desire to simply give in.

Dyn was a starving man with a fresh meal laid out before him, unsure if he would face consequences for digging in. His fingers clenched tighter around Corin’s waist, before sliding down _reluctantly_. He pulled the edges of Corin’s shirt until he could fit his hands inside. Dyn was hesitant at first, gloved thumbs brushing circles over Corin’s hipbones. Still soft. Still holding himself back.

Corin arched into the touch, breathing softly and rocking his hips forward just slightly to rub himself against the Mandalorian’s hard cock.

“Corin,” his name bitten out along with an involuntary raise of his hips. Dyn thrust up against Corin who continued grinding down, working himself up just as much. He could feel a dull ache in his stomach – an emptiness begging to be filled.

Gloved hands travelled up the expanse of Corin’s body, trailing the flat planes of stomach before reaching chest. Thumbs brushed lightly over Corin’s nipples before pinching harshly, drawing a startled moan from between his lips. He arched his back, leaning into the sharp touch.

It didn’t hurt the way he wanted it to. Corin wanted much more.

“Dyn,” he breathed out. He leaned in for the barest of moments before pulling back entirely. He thrilled at the feeling of Dyn’s hands grabbing him tight, trying to force him back into place as he began to stand.

“Corin, what –”

His question – _threat_ – went unspoken as Corin began to undo his shirt, tossing it to the ground before tugging at his pants. He gave a cheeky smile, almost breathless with anticipation already.

“Come-on Dyn,” he said, wriggling out of his pants. “I _want_ it – don’t stop _now_.”

Dyn got the message and made quick work untying his pants, only managing to release his cock before Corin was on him again, now completely naked.

“That’s enough,” Corin said against his throat, reaching down to wrap his fingers around the Mandalorian’s throbbing length, “this is all I need.”

And he meant it – could hardly remember the last time he’d had Dyn’s cock in his hands. Just the feel of it, hot and wet against his skin, had Corin’s mouth watering – a welcome hunger flooding his senses.

“Corin,” his name groaned through clenched teeth spoke the amount of effort it took not to throw Corin down and take him right then.

“One more thing,” Corin breathed.

He reached out with his fee hand, wrapping his fingers around Dyn’s wrist. He brought the hand to his mouth, biting the top of one gloved finger and pulling back, taking the glove with him. Dyn watched curiously, and gave a sharp intake of breath when Corin leaned forward to drag his tongue over the exposed pal, he continued his way up until he was able to wrap his tongue around the tip of one finger, proceeding to take it into his mouth.

Only with his fingers lodged in the wet cavern of Corin’s throat, did Dyn notice his other hand had stopped moving. He lifted his hips, jostling Corin into action and once again felt needed friction on his aching cock. Corin swallowed his fingers and stroked his cock in the same maddening way – enough to send shockwaves of pleasure through Dyn’s body but not nearly enough to bring him close to that burning edge. He forced another finger past shiny wet lips – almost losing his breath at the feeling of the throat clenching, nearly choking around him, while the sparkle of tears grew at the corners of Corin’s eyes. He continued to raise his hips, grinding into the push and pull against his length. It still wasn’t enough.

Corin gasped as fingers were removed from his mouth, dragging down the flat of his tongue. He was so overwhelmed, helplessly turned on without even really being touched. He shifted closer as the Mandalorian reached around behind him, using his free hand to mount bruises into Corin’s hips.

A single spit-slick finger pressed against Corin’s entrance and he gasped in anticipation, pressing back against the feeling.

“Come-on Mando,” he whispered, swiping his thumb over the wet top of the other’s hard length, he dragged his hand down in a decidedly languid stroke, hoping to entice action. “Don’t tease me like this – _please.”_

Then that finger was breaching him and Corin let out a drawn out – _“Dyn.”_

He pushed back against the feeling, bouncing his hips to try and speed things along. It seemed to work and soon – blissfully too soon – the Mandalorian was pressing another finger inside.

Corin bit his lip against the pain, kept his hand tight and slow while his body relaxed. He closed his eyes against the feel of two thick fingers stretching him open – exploring his insides as far as they could reach. He had been longing for this feeling since the last time he’d had it. There were times before when Corin felt such a heavy emptiness inside himself, a hunger so intense it resonated through his entire body. And now with a third finger circling his entrance Corin could only breathe and think how he could make it so much better.

Corin reached around to grasp Dyn’s wrist. He pulled gently, urging Dyn to remove his fingers.

“I want it _now,”_ he breathed, “I can handle it.”

Dyn grasped his hips, almost in disbelief that this was finally happening. He lifted Corin, shifting him into position while Corin grasped his cock, lining it up. He almost lost it at the feeling of the cum-slick head wetting his tight hole.

“Corin,” his name groaned out as a warning that this was going to hurt – _good_ – and they were not going to stop and this was _everything Corin deserved._

He let go and grasped tense shoulders, tightened his knees around muscled thighs. He steeled himself – panic fluttering in his stomach as he went through with another terrible idea.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he said urgently, resisting the desperate pull from within his stomach – and the harsh grip almost panful on his hips.

 _“Corin,”_ his name a warning, a _threat_ , a promise that this was something he would regret.

“I think I hear something,” Corin insisted.

“I hear _nothing_ ” the Mandalorian hissed. “Corin – _don’t.”_ he pressed his hips up, grinding his cock almost desperately against Corin.

But Corin didn’t give in. that wasn’t part of the game.

He pulled back. “It might be the child,” he whispered urgently, placing one numb foot on the ground before the other. “he could be upset,” he practically pleaded, searching for his shirt on the cockpit floor and ignoring the groan from the captain’s chair where Dyn’s hands clung too tight.

Corin flittered forward, sheepish smile armed and ready, he dared a quick kiss to the helmet.

“I should go and check on him – just in case. But I’ll be right back – _promise.”_

He received no response and scurried to the ladder leading down into the cargo hold. Once safely concealed Corin allowed himself to breath and smile – hunger settling deep into his skin.

A violent crash from the cockpit surprised him for barely a second before Corin turned his attention to the hidden compartment.

He knew without even checking. The child slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoyed, and again feel free to reach out.
> 
> i am also watching Good Omens but i will try my very very best to not write anything for Good Omens because i just don't think i could bring myself to do it.
> 
> all comments are appreciated even if you just stop by to call me a trash goblin or a patron sinner i will accept that. seeing all the comments and positive responses to my work literally gets me through the day so thank you in advance


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corin gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow has it really been over a week since i last updated? i feel bad, but i've been feeling bad this entire week. every time i think things are getting better it turns out ive just been lying to myself! i know one of these days im going to look back at this and forget why i was even sad in the first place.
> 
> so i mightve said this before but its most apparent in this chapter; this entire concept was creating by me being too hungry at work while on an eating plan. i tried to cope with the hunger by thinking of other things instead and this happened. the first part of this chapter was written first before this fic was even created.
> 
> IMPORTANT: there are very brief descriptions of dub-con fantasies in this chapter. its very very brief and the way it's written is more fetishising the idea than anything BUT if that's something that makes you uncomfortable please be careful xx

Corin has a strange relationship with food – thinks he’s spent a bit too much of his life starving. He hates the feeling of being hungry; the pain of an empty stomach bringing his whole body down until all he can think about is his next meal. At the same time Corin loves the reward of finally giving in – finally eating after going days without. When he’s near mad with hunger – almost ravenous with it, and can barely contain his excitement at that first bit.

There’s something sexual about it, he thinks. Something dark and dirty about being deprived. Driven crazy with want. Sometimes having what you need right in your hands and still not being able to sink your teeth in.

Corin thinks about this more and more as every failed tryst raises tensions between him and that Mandalorian – more so now that they’re confined to the RazorCrest and every ‘accidental’ brush of their hands had Dyn almost breaking something. Corin thinks about what hunger can do to a man. He remembers tearing into his food – when it was available – violent and half gone. He lives on pure adrenaline knowing sooner or later Dyn will snap and Corin will be the only thing able to satisfy that hunger.

He kept the child close as they continued their journey, following him around on small adventures through the RazorCrest. He was more or less fine to be left on his own now but Corin was almost afraid to be caught alone.

Dyn did his best to pretend nothing was happening – either to please the child or to avoid playing into Corin’s hands he went about his duty piloting the ship as though completely unaffected, but Corin could see the tension in his shoulders, and hear in the tone of his voice he was anything but fine.

The child did his best to mend whatever ties appeared to have broken, sensing that something was wrong but simply too small to understand _what_. He tried pulling Dyn into their games, or at least out of the mysterious mood he had been in lately.

Dyn offered placating glances, and on occasion even scooped the child into his arms to keep him well behaved. Beyond that he barely interacted – barely got up from his seat long enough to steal a few moments rest here and there.

Corin was almost beginning to feel bad. He was worried that this might have been it – he may have pushed his lucky just a little too far this time.

Despite everything Corin still looked at every new planet like an opportunity to unload him. Things were blissfully simple within the covert. Blissfully simple in space. But in wide open planets Corin could easily get lost and left behind. He always felt nervous when they began to land.

This time Corin was lucky enough to be sleeping as they made their descent onto some small planet. He was woken by the _whoosh_ of the compartment door, and immediately sat up to grab for the child.

Dyn seemed vaguely amused by Corin’s immediate protective response, while the child made a sleepy coo and nuzzled into Corin’s arm.

“What’s going on?” Corin asked, failing to stifle a yawn.

Somehow it escaped him that the ship was not moving.

Despite everything the look directed at him was pure indulgence, and Corin felt he could melt under the attention. He scooted to the edge of the compartment, where his feet just _barely_ hovered above the ground. He reached up to wrap and arm around the Mandalorian’s neck, dragging him down to rest his head against the helmet. Corin allowed his eyes to slip closed – content.

“Good sleep?” he was asked.

“The best.”

* * *

They’d landed on a small green planet, thick with forests and teeming with wildlife. Plenty for the child to chase and eat. They made their way in no particular direction – at least Corin didn’t have a heading in mind but figured the Mandalorian knew more or less what he was doing. Corin kept an eye out of the child, calling out to him when necessary, while Dyn’s hand maintained a heavy weight on the small of his back, guiding him along a path that wasn’t there.

His intentions were clear, and Corin was absolutely thrilled by it. Thrilled by the heavy weight of possession against his skin and settling in his stomach.

They each pretended not to notice – like there was nothing between them but open space and the thickness of forest air.

Corin wasn’t going to say anything – wouldn’t _dare_. He just continued to walk, eventually stooping to lift the child back into his arms. And if, when Corin bent down to reach the sleepy child, Dyn’s hand shifted to cup his ass – well, that was none of his business.

* * *

The sun was beginning to drift towards the horizon, by the time they left the thick cover of trees. Corin was grateful as always to be on a planet with reasonable temperatures – desert planets always left him feeling sticky and _sick_.

They happened across a small village practically carved into the trees, and found a place to get a fresh hot meal – something none of them had indulged in in a while.

Corin sat at the table with the child watching him slurp soup from a large bowl held with tiny hands. He only barely touched his own food, hungry for something a little different.

The Mandalorian joined them after a brief discussion with the Bar Maid to find a decent place to sleep until they were found or bored off the planet. He mentioned – like it was no big deal – that she would also be willing to watch the child should they need it.

Dyn sat down beside Corin; casting indulgent glances towards them both before settling in to scope out of the rest of the scene – something Corin had already done while taking his first bite; determined to keep the child safe in this new place.

With Dyn back and worrying about it himself though, it seemed the perfect time to blow off some steam. The perfect time to be working up an appetite.

Dyn very nearly jumped when he felt Corin’s hand on his thigh, thumb gently stroking along the inseam. He took in a sharp breath and stared forward, pretending not to notice.

Corin thrilled at the power of the situation. He kept it simple – tried desperately not to push his luck further than he already had – running his hand down to Dyn’s knee and all the way back up. Just by the uncomfortable lift of Dyn’s hips, Corin knew the effect he was having, and couldn’t believe it was happening so fast.

He continued to eat – pretending to take little bites here and there – before Corin really got up the courage to do something _bad_. He slid his hand down Dyn’s thigh, all the way to his knee where he squeezed lightly as though to be reassuring. Corin then pulled his hand back up, dragging along the inseam until he was able to cup Dyn’s very obvious erection.

The reaction was immediate.

Dyn grabbed his wrist in an iron grip – strong enough to _hurt_. His other hand tightened on the edge of the table so hard the wood cracked.

Corin didn’t try to struggle – wouldn’t dare make a scene. But he knew – knew without saying; without a single word passing between them.

He was in big trouble this time.

* * *

Corin stumbled into the room, his hands held behind his back. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were bruises the next day, the grip was so tight. Dyn didn’t seem to care – finally, _finally_ pushed to the limit.

The door was slammed shut, hard enough to splinter the wood, and Corin was pushed towards the bed that stood in the centerof the room.

“Close your eyes,” Dyn practically growled, beyond all pretence at this point, “ _keep them closed.”_

Corin was quick to comply, shutting his eyes before he was being shoved forward. Eh barely had enough time to throw his arms forward. He barely had enough time to throw his arms forward before he was hitting the bed. He had to laugh, the sound full of pure nervous energy.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked, as though he didn’t already know. Corin struggled to push up onto his hands and knees – it was always harder to gather his bearings in the dark. A hard smack to his still clothed ass completely halted all effort. He held back another laugh – wanting _desperately_ to provoke the Mandalorian further. The simple action had heat running through his entire body.

“Stay still,” Dyn demanded. He gripped Corin hips tight, pulling him to his knees so that his ass was lifted into the air. He then withdrew completely, weight leaving the bed.

Corin remained as still as possible, and listened to the heavy sounds of beskar hitting the ground. His entire body was thrumming with anticipation, wound tight like a rusty old spring fit to fall apart at the lightest touch. Corin nearly _did_ break at the firm touch of Dyn’s ungloved hand on the small of his back, where his shirt had ridden up just enough to expose skin. The touch was heavy against his skin, firm and unyielding. A dozen words passed between them in the space of silence. Corin felt the need to apologise – felt like he was in trouble.

“Dyn –“ he tried to speak, but felt a strange thrill of panic when that touch disappeared. He kept his mouth open but no further words were said.

“Quiet,” Dyn said, voice raw without the aid of his helmet, “I’ve heard enough.”

Corin’s mouth snapped shut and he felt his face warm with shame – pure electrifying guilt settling into his blood. This is what he had been waiting for, and he allowed himself to revel in the darkness of it all.

Dyn’s hands made quick work of his clothes; undoing Corin’s belt with practiced ease and tugging them roughly down Corin’s hips just enough to expose his round ass. He stayed completely still when Dyn’s hands began to touch; kneading the flesh, pulling him apart and pressing dry fingers against his hole. Corin could only gasp and restrain himself from pushing back against the touch -wanting it so bad he could almost taste it.

 _“Dyn,”_ he whined, unable to step the small sound escaping his throat.

Those fingers pressed against him almost hard enough to breach – Corin felt the pain of it shoot up his spine – before withdrawing completely. A hand in his hair pulled Corin back, forcing him up to his knees. With his pants tight around his thighs Corin found it hard to sit still – even more difficult with an aching erection sitting heavy between his legs, now embarrassingly obvious.

“Already?” Dyn practically sneered, maintaining his iron grip on Corin’s hair. His free hand came up to grip Corin’s jaw, surely tight enough to bloom bruises along the bone. He pressed his fingers against Corin’s mouth, forcing his way past wet lips.

Corin gasped around the intrusion – opened his mouth to give more space, let his tongue spill out to wrap around fingertips and taste skin that sent his stomach into fits.

Dyn went straight past his teeth and tongue, forcing three fingers to the back of Corin’s mouth and into his throat, not even stopping when Corin’s body shook as he started to choke and gag.

With no reprieve Corin could only cough and swallow around the fingers, stealing ragged breaths through his nose at every chance. His eyes, still shut tight, were stinging with tears – already this was becoming too much.

Corin worked his throat as best he could, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked harshly around Dyn. His hips were starting to move, desperate to get some friction on his aching length – or literally anywhere else – but only meeting to empty air.

Dyn was a solid weight behind him. Unyielding. Acted as though he didn’t notice his own hard length which at that moment was pressed painfully against Corin’s lower back. Corin tried to grind his hips back against it – tried to gain any kind of control over the situation but it seemed Dyn was intent on taking his time to do whatever _he_ wanted.

So, against his better judgement Corin lowered a shaky hand down to grasp his own length. He couldn’t help but groan at the feeling, the sound vibrating through his throat and through Dyn’s fingers.

In an instant his hand was pulled away and Corin was on his stomach again, a hand pressed harsh between his shoulder blades to keep him down.

“Behave,” Dyn warned him, “I don’t want this over too quick.”

Another exhilarating smack to his rear. Corin felt a rough hand grasping his red cheek, pulling to reveal his hole, before a spit-slick finger was pressing in all the way.

“Dyn!” he practically shrieked, having not prepared for the sudden intrusion. He felt the pain radiate through his entire body, never ending as Dyn began to drag his finger in and out. “kriff, you might as well not prepare me at all, he said breathlessly, unable to keep from pushing back into it.

“Is that what you want?” Dyn asked gruffy, pushing his hips against Corin’s if only to remind the other of his _size._ “you want it to _hurt?”_ he punctuated his question by forcing another finger in too soon – Corin thought he might explode from the feeling if it didn’t hurt just enough to keep him at bay.

“Dyn,” he gasped out, embarrassed at being figured out, feeling guilty and wrong and so turned on he didn’t know what to do, “I don’t – kriff I’m _sorry_ ,” he moaned out, fucking himself back on the feeling of too much too quick and the teasing push of Dyn’s third finger.

Don’t,” Dyn breathed against his back, Corin’s shirt having ridden up completely at this point. “You’re going to get what you deserve.”

He withdrew his fingers abruptly, and Corin felt the bed shift as Dyn hurried to undo his own pants. He listened intently as Dyn spat into his own hand, let out a long-suffering groan as he wet his own cock, and _finally_ came to press himself back against Corin.

Corin thought about saying no – if only for the absolute chaos of it; could imagine the outburst saved for when he was gone, the utter destruction of this quaint suite, the burning rage that would simmer inside of Dyn until they were alone again.

Corin thought about being held down and taken anyway – being _forced_ to enjoy it as Dyn took everything out of him without a single care, completely owning his body for a few hot moments of ecstasy.

Corin pressed his hips back, rubbing his filthy hole against Dyn’s dripping cockhead.

 _“Please,”_ he gasped out, overwhelmed by just the thought of it. “Kriff, Dyn, _please.”_

Dyn grasped his hips in an iron grip, forcing Corin to remain still.

“I should leave you here like this,” he muttered, grinding himself against the sweat-slick, sticky skin of Corin’s ass – cockhead even slipping beyond to where Corin’s balls hung heavy between his legs.

 _“No,”_ Corin whined, “Come-on, just do it. I’m sorry, just fuck me.”

Dyn continued to take his time, forcing himself between Corn’s legs to fuck between his thighs. Despite himself Corin kept his thighs tight together, allowed himself to be used this way until the harsh gasps ad grunts against his back had him panicking that he really _would_ be left this way to take care of himself.

“Dyn, please,” he moaned, trying and failing to push himself properly to his hands and knees. Dyn’s strong hand kept him pushed down with his chest flat against the bed. He felt a horrible twist of hunger and guilt and sexual need swirling up in his stomach, forcing it’s way out of his mouth. “Dyn don’t do this to me, I swear – _Dyn!”_

The last word came out an actual scream, as Dyn pulled back completely only to line himself up with Corin’s hole and push himself all the way in. Corin’s back bowed with the shock of it, and he damn near bit a hole through his bottom lip.

He hadn’t had this in _so long_ , and instantly Corin was wondering why he’d been stupid enough to hold off and wait. He wanted this all the time – wanted to feel full and as though he were being torn inside out.

The groan of pure ecstasy let out above him, rumbled right through Corin’s body Dyn’s hands tightened around his waist, trying to pull him further back even when there was no room left between them. And he was muttering against Corin’s skin; a broken mix of Mando’a and words Corin could only barely comprehend, condemning him for pushing things this far, while simultaneously praising him. Reverent while still completely controlling.

“Cyar’ika,” he groaned out, using all of his strength to push Corin’s body back and forth on his hard length, “you’re driving me absolutely insane.”

Corin huffed out a laugh.

“You know, I think I believe you this time.”

And if he heard his amusement returned, it was all but lost in the snap of Dyn’s hips.

He set a punishing pace, driving into Corin as though he were still afraid Corin might call it off any second. He pounded into Corin’s body, chasing his own pleasure like a man possessed – like a caged predator set loose amongst prey; wild and unable to stop himself from striking.

Every harsh movement drew a sharp gasp or desperate groan from Corin’s lips. He drank in the pain, and the startling pleasure inflicted upon his body. The pain of the angle his body was held in, the still-there ache from his hair being pulled, the absolutely raw feeling of being fucked too soon – it was _perfect_. Everything Corin had wanted. He pushed back against every brutal thrust and lost his breath every time Dyn’s cock hit a particularly good angle.

There was no rest. No reprieve.

Corin felt too full and too hot and pretty soon he thought, he might disappear completely.

He reached down, raising his hips as much as he could to wrap a hand around his cock. The flesh was hot against his hand; red and swollen. The head was slick with precum, dripping more as Dyn continued to fuck him. Corin began to stroke himself hard, as though to rub the skin raw; punishing himself along with Dyn’s near violent fucking. He was on the edge, so close after barely touching himself, only to have it stolen away.

Dyn grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, in the same moment forcing Corin back onto his knees. He continued pumping his hips – this new angle feeling as though it were hitting Corin’s stomach – and what a sick thought.

Corin threw his head back and cried out, practically bouncing on Dyn’s cock himself. He could feel it building – couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to.

“Dyn,” he breathed out, “I’m sorry, I can’t hold it, I’m _so sorry.”_

“I won’t stop,” Dyn warned against his throat, and that single thought had Corin letting go.

He thought about calling it quits right then and there – knew Dyn would listen and leave himself more frustrated than before if Corin needed it.

He flittered briefly to imagine it was true – that he could scream _stop_ and Dyn would simply cover his mouth and continue to give him everything he deserved.

Corin was cumming harder than he had in his entire life, entire body tensing up with it only to become boneless and pliant when pleasure released him.

Through it all Dyn continued to fuck into him, pace starting to falter as Corin’s body tightened and fluttered around him.

“Don’t stop,” Corin gasped even as overstimulation began to burn through him, “please, please don’t stop.”

Dyn soothed him with gentle kisses against his throat, and wandering hands rubbing his nipples through his shirt drawing a pained gasp from Corin’s lips. He leaned into every touch, completely taken by all of it.

“Cyar’ika,” Dyn groaned out, “I’m going to –”

“Give it to me,” Corin pleased, feeling lost in the darkness behind his eyes, “I want it – I want all of you.” _Everything._

He gasped as Dyn bit down hard against his shoulder, surely drawing blood in the process. He was even more taken by the feeling of Dyn’s hips stuttering against his, pressing inside as far as he could before letting go with a ragged sound.

Corin embraced the feeling of wet heat inside him, knowing in that moment what he was really good for, was exactly what Dyn needed.

He may have blacked out for a moment, still overwhelmed by everything. When Corin finally opened his eyes – welcomed by a gentle touch to his closed eyelids – he was wrapped up in the sheets and a pair of strong arms, head resting against a broad chest. The helmet was back but he didn’t mind one bit.

A deep, contemplative sound rumbled through Dyn’s chest and he stroked Corin’s hair.

“Don’t ever do this to me again,” he said gently, fingers tracing areas Corin was sure would be bruised come morning.

“Can’t make any promises,” Corin said through a yawn.

_“Corin”_

_“Dyn,”_ Crin sat up, casting a cheeky smile towards the visor. He sucked in a breath, feeling his stomach beginning to stir yet again. He said, “I’m hungry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it. thank everyone so much for your patience throughout this trash heap.
> 
> let me make just a brief ANNOUNCEMENT  
> i have already started working on my next Corin piece. it is a full AU with an actual plot that goes something along the lines of "Corin is accused in a high profile murder and has to go on the run, unfortunately due to the bounty on his head he may never be safe."
> 
> let me know if anyone would be interested in reading a longer piece because as much as i love writing i would HATE to upload something i work hard on, only to have it get no attention.
> 
> if anyone IS interested, please leave me suggestions for a title (doesn't necessarily have to be centred around the plot i'm looking for a workable title that can influence the emotion of the piece)
> 
> as always thank everyone so much i love you all you're keeping me smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> SO you all know the drill, i'm thinking 4 chapters for this one as well, will let yall know if anything changes.
> 
> I also have like half an idea for a mutual masturbation fic taking place in like side-by-side prison cells, but that's like a half idea, if anyone wants to help me form that one as always my tumblr is Softdramahoe
> 
> [that one bit of Mando'a is supposed to say "you'll be the death of me" do not roast me if that is incorrect]
> 
> But yes thank everyone for the support i will see you during the next upload. Let me know between now and then if there's anything you'd like to see, right now i'm just working on light porn fics but i am a very versatile writer :3


End file.
